Conflict
by AimzNemesis
Summary: A glimpse into Mystique's mind, before her battle with Wolverine. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-Men, although it would be great if I did. No copyright infringement is intended.   
This fic might not be that good, but I had this idea in my head a little while ago, and as Mystique is my favourite character, and as she is so mysterious, I thought it would be a good challenge to get inside her head.   
  
****  
CONFLICT  
****  
  
  
They're coming.  
  
I can feel this, even though I cannot yet see them. Magneto warned me about this, warned me to stay sharp, and that is exactly what I am doing. I am always sharp, which is why Magneto trusts me to the fullest extent - and I would never betray him.   
  
I fail to understand why our enemies - the so-called X-Men - are trying to stop this. Don't they see that Magneto is doing the best he can - for all of us? That he will stop that Goddamned human filth from ever unleashing their hatred upon us again?   
  
What they are doing is a complete waste of time, yet their arrogance blinds them. They are fools. They're trying to protect those that despise and fear them, those who want to see every mutant destroyed.   
  
Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to that Senator Kelly bastard? I wonder how he is coping with his new-found power? Now that he is a mutant, does he still despise and hate us? No doubt he does, the bastard. That facist, pathetic little man is a piece of filth, and I sincerly hope that he gets all he deserves. I don't give a fuck if he is one of us now. He was the one who set up that campaign to have us all exposed and undoubtedly killed. I have heard his every spoken word against us, on the news, in the papers, and the shit he said in that meeting Magneto attended. The man is complete and utter vermin, much like the rest of those humans.  
  
My thoughts are disturbed by the sound of distant footsteps. It's them, and I know it. There is nobody else here apart from me - and I made sure of that. Those foolish guards thought that they could stop me. Well, I made sure that they were proved wrong in that extent, when I threw the first one down the elevator shaft. That was when the rest of them made a run for it. Cowards. They had pistols on them - why not shoot me? It would have been so simple, just take aim and fire.... Then again, this proves just how cowardly they are. Fucking idiots. But they could not escape me. Killing them was simple enough, really. I will not go into detail. Let's just say that, if they had survived, then they have needed serious surgery to repair what I did to them.   
  
Leaping down from the rafters, I quickly shift into a new form - a model of the Statue of Liberty. This form is quite uncomfortable, dare I say it, but at least it will do. They will never be able to tell I'm here - well, not at the last minute, at least. Should they get past me, then they'll have Toad to get past, which will prove increasingly difficult. I know that I am more agile, a better fighter than he, but I just cannot match up to his jumping skills, and I know that I certainly cannot scale walls like some type of insect. With the two of us here, the X-Men's journey will prove rather difficult.  
  
The footsteps get closer, and I see them all approach the doors. Four of them, just as Magneto said.   
  
The first one to enter the building and pass through the metal detectors is the one who calls himself Cyclops, the cocky, arrogant leader, who can shoot powerful laser bolts from his eyes. However, he apparently cannot control it, hence the visor he has to wear. Toad told a very amusing story of how he pulled the visor off of him, resulting in the train station losing a large chunk of its roof. I would have loved to have seen it with my own eyes. Lucky for him that he's got a spare visor.  
  
Following him is Storm, quite small in stature, but apparently not to be underestimated. She can manipulate the weather at will, and was no doubt the one responsible for that storm earlier on. I know for sure that it was no natural storm, so it must have been her.   
  
Behind her is the one who has no mutant name, the telepathic Jean Grey. As strange as it may sound, I have a small amount of respect for the woman. After all, she did stand up against Kelly in her fight to win the support of the humans, and, even though she lost, that was a rather brave thing to do. But do not get me wrong. If she is one of the X-Men, then she is trying to save the humans, so therefore she is the enemy.  
  
The final one to enter the building is the mysterious Wolverine, the one who calls himself Logan. Strange, that one. Magneto has told me about him. He has a very shrouded past that not even he himself can recall. His power is the ability to heal rapidly, so I have heard. But the thing that fascinated me the most is the fact that his entire skeleton is coated in metal, complete with very sharp claws that shoot out of his knuckles. I smile to myself, recalling the story that Magneto told me. I feel sorry for this Wolverine, if he has to face up to Magneto again. But really, after what happened on that train, he should know better.  
  
That is, if he manages to get past me. Before I arrived here, it had been decided that I would be the one to take on this Wolverine character. I have already put my plan into action.  
  
A loud ringing suddenly cuts through the air. After a second, I realise why. That silly bastard has set the metal detectors off! I supress my urge to snigger as the mysterious mutant glances up and down, startled. What an asshole. Surely he should know that places like this have very tight security?  
  
The loud ringing does not last for very long, as those notorious claws extract from his knuckles and destroy the detectors. Sparks fly from the ruined remains. Just from watching that, I can see that this Wolverine has lightning reflexes - almost as quick as me. I smile again. This is going to be a very exciting fight.   
  
After the amusement has passed, I focus on my upcoming ambush. I watch as the small band of mutants slowly walk behind me. Blinking a couple of times, I wait silently until they are a short distance away, before I shift again, back to my proper form, my deep blue skin shimmering in the light.   
  
Bounding across the floor, I duck behind a few stands, following them, keeping as silent as death. Finding a suitable hiding place, I shift again - this time, into the form of Wolverine. I smile to myself. How confused he will be, to be ambushed by someone who looks exactly like him!  
  
I watch Wolverine closely, much as a cat would watch a mouse. I am the hunter, and he is my prey. I know, upon instinct, that this is going to be a very tough, yet enjoyable fight.   
  
It is time to put a stop to this conflict, to end this prejudice. Time to make those X-Men realise what they are doing is pointless. It is us mutants that shall remain triumphant - and those humans are going down.  
  
Holding my breath, I wait. 


End file.
